


【绎夏】星河露里

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Kudos: 8





	【绎夏】星河露里

剧情接抢亲花烛夜表白之后 从原走向直接叉开的一辆幼稚园车 再次预警 不喜请直接点✖️

“大人，为了我，值得吗？”  
“我可以容忍他将我踩在脚下， 却不能容忍他伤害你分毫。”

今夏躺在床上抱着被子翻来滚去，仿佛手中紧紧攥着的不是镶了金丝线的蚕丝被，而是陆绎不知道从哪一天起就再也没有甩开过的手。她只要一想起昨夜他在自己光滑额头处落下的轻柔的吻就感觉整个人都泡在了蜜罐里，低低的笑声都糅满了喜悦。

今夏因为经历太过惊悚而人又过于劳累，因此陆绎走后她缩成一团很快便与周公约会去了。殊不知陆绎回去后对着满天星光坐了一整晚毫无睡意，中间还返回去她的房间确认过几次人在床上好好的睡着才安心，他在后怕。

他在怕万一自己晚来一步，怕万一当时他没有注意到红盖头下隐隐约约的嘴角，万一自己……他甚至不敢去想这后果，他不能面对也承受不来。再想起小姑娘平时不知天高地厚啥事都想瞧一趟的性子，他决定给她一点小小的教训：就算是捕快也不是这么当的，至少要让她知道她不是一个人，下次做事或者想闯祸前记得先和他商量一下。

于是今夏睁开惺忪的睡眼发现自己床边坐了一个人后吓了一跳，身子都往后靠了靠。听到动静后陆绎回头，嗓音低沉：“睡醒了？”

听到熟悉的声音，再加之眼前的图像逐渐清明，今夏反应了过来，“嗷，是大人啊，吓死我了。”

“你还知道怕？”陆绎反问。

“卑职怎么不怕了，卑职惜命的很。”

被表白的某人此刻大胆了许多，一点点挪到陆绎跟前扒上他的胳膊松松靠着，抬头却看到他眼底隐隐约约的黑青，疑惑的问：“大人您昨晚没睡好吗？”

“还行。”陆绎手绕过今夏的脑袋将她搂到怀里，说的有些漫不经心，此时他还在纠结到底要不要动手，毕竟这小家伙一双水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他实在太招人心疼。恍然间就想起那夜瓢泼大雨街上空无一人，她抱着猫缩在伞下嘟了嘟嘴略带委屈的问自己“大人您不觉得我也挺招人心疼的吗？”

怎么不心疼。整颗心都给她了还要怎么心疼。

好刀需多磨，可她现在是媳妇，不只是一把好刀，媳妇得照顾着，也得看好了。

他给自己吃了一颗定心丸，默念一百遍不能心软，正式进入主题，“你知道昨晚上有多危险吗？”

“知道啊，我以为自己回不来了。说起来可气死我了，小爷我好心帮她不计前嫌与她和解，她居然算计小爷，差点搭上小爷的命。”说起这事，今夏就气不打一出来。

“那你怎么还敢一个人去见她？”陆大人训妻模式启动。

“我是觉着她马上就要嫁人了也蛮可怜的，才…”

“可怜？”陆绎扶额，“然后你就让你自己变成了那个可怜虫。”

“我错了，大人，我真的错了。”今夏在陆绎怀里举起右手表示投降，瘪着嘴一脸真诚的望着他。

“嗯，我也觉得你知道错了，不过我得想个办法让你记住这个错。”陆绎颇为认真的点头。

“什么办法？……诶大人大人？？？”

还没等今夏反应过来，就天旋地转般的以一种极其诡异的姿势趴在了陆绎腿上，臀部的位置高高翘起。

“不是大人您干啥？？”被钳制的小姑娘试图挣扎却被陆绎恰好到处的摁住。

陆绎慢条斯理地一边挽袖口，一边回答她的问题，“为了你能记住这次教训。”

话音刚落，一巴掌便落到某人高耸的身后发出响亮而羞人的声音。“啪！”

今夏的脸唰地一下迅速变红，在他腿上继续扑腾“大人，那个大人，办法有很多种咱不是非得用这一种是吧大人”

陆绎不为所动，连续三下打在她的臀峰。“啪啪啪！”

他一只手抓住她的双手，另一只手照着小屁股又扇了两下“我想了很久，还是觉得这个办法最适合你。”

小姑娘的双手都被陆大人反剪在腰上挣脱不得，身后又火辣辣的疼，便只好曲线救国博取同情“疼大人，我错了，我真的错了。”

“我不疼，你好好受着。”陆绎狠狠心，连续落下十来个巴掌。

反抗无果，小姑娘老老实实趴着也不再挣扎，许是真的知道错了。说实话昨天发生的那些事情她也不敢再去回想第二遍，也难怪陆绎为她担心。

看到今夏这么乖巧的样子陆绎反倒心软了，他装模作样地咳了咳，问“能记住错么？”

“能，大人，真的能。”小姑娘连声音都带了哭腔。

“最后五下你自己数着，打多了我可不管。”

“啪！”

巴掌快而准的落下去，第五下打完陆绎松开她双手，今夏立马捂住了自己可怜的屁股。

“完了完了完了大人，打完了。”

陆绎轻笑，“不打了，乖。”

说罢，他挪开她企图保护屁股的双手，大手覆上去轻轻揉着伤处。

“太丢人了。”今夏扭扭捏捏的爬起来，坐在他怀里抽搭着。

陆绎下手心里有分寸，这些巴掌根本不会影响行动最多也就疼上半天，几个时辰过后她又是那个天不怕地不怕的袁今夏。

而小姑娘一双炯炯有神的大眼泛着泪花，眼眶微红，这幅可怜巴巴的样子既让他心疼，又让他忍不住想……将她吃干抹净。最要命的是，她本就只穿了薄薄一层里衣，刚刚挣扎的时候弄乱了衣服，此时她小半个白玉一样的肩膀都露在了外面，甚至还能看到红色的肚兜，隐密处风光无限。

饶是陆大人定力再好，此刻无论如何也把持不住。

陆绎逐渐靠近今夏，缓缓俯身吻住她鲜红欲滴的唇，扶着她的肩膀慢慢在床上躺好，整个人都半压在她上空。

他凑到她耳边轻声厮磨，“嫁给别人是假，与我洞房是真。今夏，你愿意么？”

今夏望着这个为她多次出生入死的男人，眼神一直深入他瞳孔深处，看着那一闪一闪跳跃的火光，她所有心绪都坚定的拢聚在一起，手轻轻攀上他的腰，尽管声音还有一些颤抖，“我愿意。”

闻声陆绎丢下平日所有的官家包袱发自内心的笑开，他的手把小姑娘的手包住带着她尽数解开衣物，赤裸相对。

羞红了脸的姑娘稍稍偏头想暂时避开，却又被陆绎用吻扳了回来。

“我忍不住了，今夏。”

“那，那就不要忍了，大人。”

她鼓足勇气去配合他，迎合他所有温柔而有力的抚摸。在今夏接二连三的低低呻吟里，他们的欢愉一瞬间攀至顶峰。

窗外明亮的日光正好，房内疲惫的二人相拥而眠

———————————完——————————


End file.
